<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gray by Inevitable404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193114">Gray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitable404/pseuds/Inevitable404'>Inevitable404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shades of Gray [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Character Death, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deletion, Fear, Janus Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Thomas Sanders Angst, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitable404/pseuds/Inevitable404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas thought he could fix it. He thought that he could fix the mess that he made. He thought he could get them back-</p><p>What he didn’t expect was for them to appear instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Para Sanders/Inspiration Sanders, Reason Sanders/Instinct Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shades of Gray [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah shirt here we go again-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas’ mind was spinning. More than spinning; his brain was a metaphorical merry-go-round, violently spinning until all the passengers eventually flew off, screaming. </p><p>           “But… Logan-”</p><p>           “Once again, my name is not Logan. I will disclose my name when I feel comfortable enough. It is very jarring to be sprung into existence and then to be misnamed many times in a row. Quite rude, even.” The Not-Logan had a sarcastic tilt to his voice, and an ever present smirk. Logan never seemed like this. Thomas shook his head, trying to get out of his swimming thoughts.</p><p>            “Then what can I call you?”</p><p>            “For now, Reason is fine. Rei, for short, if you feel the need to demean my name by shortening it.” Reason, or Rei, shrugged his shoulders, and adjusted his lightly colored shades. Thomas couldn't quite discern what was underneath the shades, but they vaguely resembled eyes. </p><p>              “Okay, Rei. What do I do? How do I get them back?” Thomas asked desperately, and Rei frowned.</p><p>            “Were you not listening to anything I said? You can’t get them back because you rebooted them. You shut them down. You weren't meant to bring them back. So when you did, I was formed. As were the others.”</p><p>            “Others?”</p><p>            “Of course. Logic was not your only facet, correct?” And Rei made the ever familiar summoning gesture, and four others rose up. In Roman’s spot stood a Thomas with white, frazzled hair, a pink scarf, and a huffy grimace as he gripped at the papers falling out of his arms.</p><p>             Next rose someone looking incredibly similar to the pink-clad man, though he was wearing all gray except for a bright yellow light bulb on his shirt. His hair was all brown; an inverted version of the other. They both stood in Roman’s spot, naturally gravitating next to each other.</p><p>            Next was Virgil, or a Virgil that was slightly off. He popped near the stairs, in Virgil’s spot, hair appearing to have been messily and hastily dyed black. He had earrings, and his purple makeup was smudged. He looked tired, and he lounged on the stairs.</p><p>            Finally, in Patton’s spot, appeared someone in a slick white suit coat, but the stitching appeared to be handsome, the lines jagged. There was a simple logo consisting of a sun and a moon, appearing to be facing away from one another. He wore black gloves, and glasses with a slightly pink tint.</p><p>            Thomas blinked his eyes, looking to the funhouse-mirror versions of his sides in a mix of fascination and horror. What exactly had he done to them? The one dressed in pink scowled, and stuck out his tongue at Rei.</p><p>            “Boo! Way to go, nerd! I was having a great time and I was doing so much work until you revealed us! Seriously. Rude.”</p><p>            “Now, Passion, we have company. Or rather, our company has us. Seeing as we are part of his personality. Mind your manners.” The spiffy guy in the suit said, a snide tone to his voice. Passion snorted, ruffling his papers loudly.</p><p>              “Fine, stink. I am your Passion. Not that you’ve been helping much lately. I’ve been working overtime here, with you drowning in your sorrows about that last guy. Roman. Such a stupidly basic name. Where’s the fire? Where is the imagination in that? Roman. Rooo-maan. Stupid.” He muttered, and the one beside him smacked him on the back of his head. Passion’s eyes flashed pink, and he smacked the lightbulb back.</p><p>              “Why did you put that image in my head, Melfi?? I try so hard, and-”</p><p>             And the one beside him, dubbed Melfi, began signing ferociously. Rei sighed.</p><p>             “He’s saying you just needed some motivation to stop being so stupid, Passi. Thomas, I’m Inspiration, at your service. Full name, Melpomene. I Also am motivation, creativity, passion-”</p><p>             “Idiot! That’s mine! You can't steal my thing! You took everything else!”</p><p>              Melfi signed no, a very obviously Thomas shook his head in confusion. He definitely did not know sign. But then again he didn't know Spanish either, and Roman was fluent. So clearly anything was possible.</p><p>             “Did too!”</p><p>             “SHUT UP!!” The not-Virgil screamed, hands clutching his ears, “STOP FIGHTING NOW!!” His voice was distorted similar to how Virgil did, but it resonated more and filled Thomas’ ears with a painful ringing. The boys in the corner averted their eyes, looking at the ground.</p><p>             “Yes Phobos.” They intoned with Passion speaking and Melfi apparently signing it, and Thomas started.</p><p>            “Is that… is that your name?” Phobos rolled his eyes.</p><p>            “Obviously. I might be paranoia and afraid and whatever, but I don't care if anyone knows my name. It holds no power. But stupidity will noT BE TOLERATED, right boys?” </p><p>            “Don't scare Thomas too bad, Para. I call him Para because Phobos is not dignified for our main man.” The one in the white suit said, and Para rolled his eyes again.</p><p>            “Shuddup, Instinct.”</p><p>            “It’s Denial to you, Para. And to you, my dear Thomas, it's Isaiah.”</p><p>            That was probably when Thomas hit the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas wakes up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is he waking up?”</p><p>           “I believe that it’s obvious that he is. Use your powers of observation, Passi.”</p><p>           “I told you to not call me Passi! I am not a toddlers’ chew toy!”</p><p>           “All based on perception. But you know what your name could be-”</p><p>           “Para, I am in shock. Complete and utter shock. But please let the crowd know.” Thomas felt.. Hands. Soft to the touch, touching his face. He jolted up, eyes flying open. </p><p>           The group of unfamiliar people sprang back, and Isaiah was in a fighting stance, ready to fight whatever was to come at him. But he relaxed, shaking his hands as if to wipe the feeling of fighting off his fingers.</p><p>           “Oh my goodness gracious…” Thomas muttered to himself, putting his face in his hands. For a split second he had thought that it was all a dream, and that when he woke up there would be Logan and Roman clattering around his house, inadvertently waking him up at six in the morning.</p><p>            “Oh dear. It appears that he is thinking of our past selves. Uh.. Morg- I mean Isaiah, can you comfort this poor man? Preferably with less limbs.” Thomas saw Isaiah nod, and Isaiah-</p><p>          Isaiah hugged him tightly. Thomas sat there, frozen. They weren't supposed to be able to touch him. But he leaned into the hug, tears flowing down his face.</p><p>          “This is a predicament. If he remains like this he won't be able to function very well as a person.”</p><p>           “Yeah! And that means that he won't be able to work to make everything perfect!” Passi cried out, and Thomas started crying harder. He looked regretful, and hugged Thomas as well, “Sorry. I know that word is very… Touchy.”</p><p>            “Touchy? That word spurred him to erase parts of himself. So yeah. I'd say that he’s a bit touchy.” Para remarked, shrugging from his spot on the stairs. Melfi was concentrating on the wall, appearing to be thinking very hard about something. Then his eyes lit up. Quite literally. His eyes flashed yellow, and he snapped his fingers.</p><p>             And suddenly all Thomas could see was an idea, perfectly laid out in front of him. Every single detail was right there, and he could reach out and grab it. The idea, though intangible, glowed yellow in Thomas’ eyesight, and he stood up, pulling free of the arms tangled around him, and he said what was so clearly laid out in front of him.</p><p>           “You guys know what happened.” he said, and the light faded from his eyes. Everyone except for Thomas was glaring at Melfi.</p><p>           “Geez. Way to kill the already dead mood, Melfi.” Melphi gulped loudly,and rubbed the back of his head. But Rei sighed.</p><p>           “I guess the full story is owed to you. When you… snapped-”</p><p>           “Like Thanos.” Para chimed in, and revealed a toothy grin. Rei shook his head.</p><p>            “As I was saying, when you made the choice-”</p><p>            “It wasn't really a choice. His hand was forced.” Isaiah commented, and Rei huffed.</p><p>             “If I stop being interrupted, then maybe I can shed some light on this-”</p><p>             “Come on, nerd. Get on with it already!” Passion groaned, pulling at his snow hair. Rei was shaking, Thomas noted.</p><p>             “Fine. If you do not wish to listen, then I will show you.” He stated, and calmly took off his shades, and the eyes were.. not eyes. They were glowing orbs of static that seemed to be enveloping the room, that seemed to draw Thomas in. He couldn’t look away, and that static was all that filled his vision. Everything was static now.</p><p>             “Aww man I hate when he brings us to his room.” Passion muttered, and threw his papers to the ground. It was hopeless to continue to carry them anyways.</p><p>             “His room?”</p><p>             “Yes Thomas. Now, here’s what happened.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>=/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dbgbdhbdhbdhb</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They were rebooted. We were rebooted. There is them us, adn us us. We retain memories and yet know nothing of our past selves. Even if they were our past selves. But what I do know is what happened afterwards.” Rei said, and the room shifted to have a glowy haze instead of the static. It reminded Thomas of Patton’s room the last time he visited him. Before he-</p><p>          “Don't think about that now. Watch.” Rei commanded, those eyes staring into Thomas’ soul. He silently nodded, and watched as the room transformed once more, into his living room.</p><p>           “I’m sorry-” He saw himself say, and watched as he snapped and everything dissolved into a dark room. Logan was there. His Logan.</p><p>            “Janus! Janus, where are you! Please- JANUS!!” His Logan screamed, reaching out to empty space. That Logan gripped his head, muttering something that was almost too faint to make out. Almost.</p><p>            “Feelings- I was so stupid- I can’t have feelings! Because everything fades awa-” And that Logan vanished, each word carrying him into the darkness. His Logan vanished.</p><p>             But from that same space came a light, slowly starting to glow a bright orange. And Rei rose up from out of it. Rei looked at his hands, turning them over in curiosity. And he felt his face, and he felt the tears wetting his cheeks.</p><p>             “Feelings. Interesting.” Rei said, while still crying. In his hand was a pair of shades, and in the other was an orange bowtie. He put both on, straightening his look. And he walked away, sauntering downwards. Still crying, but not affected so much by it. </p><p>              Suddenly the image shifted, showing Remus in that same dark room. Thomas flinched at his blood-curdling screams, as he yelled at the blank nothingness. </p><p>              “NO PLEASE NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! I TALK ABOUT IT BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE PLEASE THOMAS LISTEN TO ME!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?!?! THOMAS PLE-” Remus screamed, as he faded like Logan did. </p><p>            And from the same place he faded came another glowing light, and a faint gray light emanated from the spot, and Melphi stood up, and he opened his mouth as if trying to say something, but his mouth gaped open and nothing came out. He slammed his hands over his mouth, and sank out, a look of fear in his eyes.</p><p>             The image shifted again, and it was Roman, head still bandaged, sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth.</p><p>             “Why could I not stop Patton? Was I not good enough? Did I not work hard enou-” And he was gone, and a pink light replaced him. And Passion sprang out, hair already frazzled from just existing. He had loads of paper in his arms, and a pencil behind his ear. And Passion started scribbling on that paper as he sunk out.</p><p>                Then it was Janus. He was on the floor, not moving.</p><p>               “I’m. Not. The.” He tried to get out, but vanished in that still heap. White light shone, and Isaiah strode from it, spiffing his cuffs. All six of them. He glanced down at his suit, and grimaced at something that Thomas couldn't see. He popped out, apparently not needing to sink out or anything. </p><p>                And once more the room was  shifted, and Virgil was there, surprised and terrified.</p><p>              “Remus! Remus where are yo- Thomas made me leave. I wasn't good enough- I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE!! I should have been nicer,  I should have been calmer, I should have told them my name from the very beginning, I-” And Virgil was gone.</p><p>             And Para was there, shakily sobbing for something that he didn't know about. They were done, they should have been done, but the room glitched to show Patton, standing there in shock for a split second, before Rei cut the simulation, and sent everyone out of his room. </p><p>           Thomas’ cheeks were wet. He was shaking. He was sobbing violently. He had erased them, not thinking about how scared they would be; how they would feel. All he could think about was his own good, and he was selfish.</p><p>            That was what had started the entire thing, hadn't it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>8/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hesitate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the frOGISH FIEND</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, this is sure a pickle.” Patton said to an empty room. A blank space. He knew he was fading. But Thomas was hesitant; he didn't want them to be gone.</p><p>          And if you hesitate, well…</p><p>          “Let’s just see how this works out for you, Thomas.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>#0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Snap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If anyone guesses where this is going I will give you my soul, free of charge</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thomas, take deep breaths. It’s okay to feel this way, but you need to deal with the problem instead of letting it take over you.” Rei said, trying to comfort the sobbing Thomas on the floor. Thomas brushed him away, and sat up, eyes like daggers.</p><p>            “The problem is you! All of you! You act like everything is fine, and you treat me like I’m a good person, but I deleted whoever they were to you, and I killed my friends! I killed them because I was selfish,and you are trying to make me feel better!?! You can't just expect me to be okay just like that! I’m a bad person! I’m a bad person..” Thomas angrily accused, but faded back into sobs. Rei's face softened. He kneeled down next to Thomas.</p><p>         “Thomas, you are not a bad person. You did what you needed to. And if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't exist.” </p><p>          “But-”</p><p>          “Thank you, Thomas. I- I know that I’ve been a bit rude since we’ve met, but that’s just because I was working on a plan to get us back into that glorious spotlight! Ahem. But thank you. I enjoy existing, and I suppose that deserves a thank you gift. My name, which is a million times better than Roomaan, is Pan. Not Passi. Pan.” Pan states, and Melfi whacks him on the back of his head again, making Pan’s eyes flash pink again. Pan groans, blinking his eyes to get whatever Melfi put in his head out. </p><p>          Melfi laughed silently, clapping his hands as if just trying to make a noise.</p><p>          “Thomas, the only one who gets to decide if you’re a good person or not is you. And since we are you, and we say that you arent a bad person, then you aren't.</p><p>          “But I don't even have a Morality now!” Thomas exclaimed, and Isaiah and Rei exchanged worried looks.</p><p>          “You-You do. But he’s in his room. He was going feral, so-”</p><p>          “We locked him in his room. His name was Morgan, I believe. But he went mad, so he’s just going to stay in there until he is alright again.”</p><p>           “So, you just do the same thing that you guys- that the old versions of you guys or whatever- did to Logan? You aren't even willing to talk it out? You just put him in his room?!?” Thomas sputtered, and Melfi furiously signed something.</p><p>            “We were scared. What if him going feral made you scared and made you delete us?” Rei translated, and grimaced. Thomas waved his hands up in the air.</p><p>            “You guys are thanking me for deleting my friends, and yet you are willing to do anything for the same thing to happen to you? Do you not realize how messed up that is? I’m leaving. Don’t come out for me again.” Thomas turned away from them all, and Rei reached out for him. But Thomas slapped his hand away, and Rei instantly began to cry.</p><p>            “Rei, it’s time to go.” Isaiah said, as Pan and Melfi sank out, and as Para, who had fallen asleep on the stairs, woke up to sink out. </p><p>            “But Thomas, we can help you-”</p><p>            “I don’t want your help! Before you can help me, you need to help whatever the heck is going on with you guys! So don't come back until you do.”</p><p>            “Thomas-”</p><p>            “All it took was a snap of my fingers, and everyone I loved was dead. That’s how easy it would be!” Thomas snarled, tears streaming down his face. Rei stumbled back, into Isaiah’s arms. And they sank out, with an infuriated Thomas’ words looming threateningly in the air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whelp I’m exhausted</p><p>Plus points for Inspiration and Passions name. I will give you two souls</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>